MACO personnel
The following is a list of Military Assault Command Operations (MACO) personnel. Named personnel *Austin, G. *Azar, R. *Brown, V. *Carender *Casey *Chang *Cole, Amanda *Forbes, M. (KIA) *Hamboyan, E. *Hawkins, F. (KIA) *Hayes, J. (KIA) *Kelly *Kemper, N. *McKenzie, J. *Money, S. *Moreno, B. *Myers, N. *O'Malley *Palmer, T. *Parsons *Richards, R. *Romero, M. (Corporal) *Romero, M. (Private) *Ryan, R. *Walker *Woods, W. Unnamed personnel Combat training MACO This MACO arranged for combat training between MACOs and on-board Starfleet officers in 2153. He was the opponent of Travis Mayweather and used excessive force during their match. Their fight was part of the accusation, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed later used to discredit Major Hayes. ( ) Defense force MACO This MACO, seen with S. Money, attempted to stop a Klingon-augment boarding party from uploading a virus into Enterprise computers in 2154. ( ) Delegation guard This MACO was part of the team which guarded Tellarite ambassadors on board Enterprise in 2154. He guarded the quarters door and later arrested the Andorians after they tried to murder the Tellarite ambassadors. ( ) MACO (2153-2154) This MACO served aboard Enterprise between 2153 and 2154. He and R. Azar stood guard in cargo bay 2 while Captain Archer attempted to ruse information from Degra in a mock simulation. When Degra discovered the ruse, he boarded the simulator after Degra attacked the captain, and escorted the prisoner back to the brig. ( ) He served as guard for Arik Soong while he was on Enterprise in 2153. ( ) Along M. Romero, W. Woods, and another MACO, he welcomed the Tellarite ambassadors aboard Enterprise. ( ) In 2154, he was one of the MACOs who guarded the Orion slave girls Maras, D'Nesh, and Navaar and was affected by their hypnotic abilities. ( ) MACO guard This MACO served as guard for the brig of ''Enterprise'' in 2154 when Arik Soong was arrested. He was knocked unconscious by Saul when the Augment boarding party entered Enterprise and rescued Soong. ( ) A few days later, he guarded Arik Soong again while back on board Enterprise. When the Klingon Bird of Prey fired at Enterprise, he was hit by an explosion on the bridge. ( ) In 2155 he was part of the MACO team which led the attack against the Klingon Augments on board Enterprise. ( ) as "B. Cat..." or "B. Cot..."; this has yet to be verified.|Crowder also once wore the name tag R. Azar.'' }} MACO private (2154) This MACO private was part of the group of MACO who defended Enterprise from the Klingon Augment boarding party in 2154. ( ) Mission volunteer This MACO was one of the volunteers who would join the mission to board the Xindi superweapon on February 13, 2154. Lieutenant Reed chose M. Romero, M. Forbes, and W. Woods, and he remained on board Enterprise. ( ) The same year he accompanied Captain Archer along W. Woods for a meeting on Earth to negotiate with Vosk and return the hostage, Commander Tucker. ( ) He was one of the MACOs who guarded the Orion slave girls D'Nesh, Maras, and Navaar and was hypnotized by their ability to break the will of men. ( ) Raiding party member (2154) This MACO was part of the raiding party led by Captain Jonathan Archer in 2154, which boarded the Illyrian starship to rob technology and supplies. The team was attacked by the Illyrian soldiers but the mission became successful. This MACO was part of the last three officers who transported back to Enterprise. ( ) Sickbay guard This MACO guarded the sickbay where Talas was treated after Naarg shot at her. He watched the last conversation between Talas and Shran, moments before she died in his arms. ( ) ''Ushaan'' guard This MACO guarded Arik Soong during his arrival on Enterprise and escorted him to the brig. He was also on duty when the augments boarded the ship and rescued Soong. ( ) Later that year he served as guard during the Ushaan between Commander Shran and Captain Archer aboard Enterprise. ( ) Young MACO This MACO was assigned to Enterprise in 2154. He was part of the MACO force who tried to defend Enterprise from the boarding Xindi-Reptilian group which came to rescue Rajiin. ( ) When Captain Archer was under the influence of Xindi-Insectoids, he was working in a shuttle bay and shot unconscious by the senior staff who tried to retake Enterprise. Later he served at the science station on the bridge when the senior officers, including T'Pol and Malcolm Reed, invaded the bridge and was shot unconscious again. ( ) Casualties casualties in the mirror universe, see either MACO personnel or mirror universe casualties.|Above are the only confirmed MACO casualties. There are numerous instances where a MACO is seen shot in one episode and apparently dies only to be seen in the next episode alive. Also, the name tags seen on MACO uniforms seem to switch at random, making an accurate count of KIAs impossible.}} Appendices See also *MACO personnel (mirror) Background information Almost all of the MACOs were portrayed by stunt performers or actors with a stage combat background or experiences. Due to the re-use of costumes and name tags, several performers portrayed one character, for example E. Hamboyan, who was played by at least three actors. Apocrypha The complement of MACO on board Enterprise during the Xindi crisis is given as 36 in the novel Last Full Measure. Additional MACO named in this novel are Corporal Selma Guitierrez, Corporal McCammon, Corporal Meredith Peruzzi, and Private Colin Eby. de:Liste des MACO-Personals nl:MACO personeel MACO personnel MACO personnel